The Laboratory Sheep Colony is an NIH animal resource providing varied age sheep that meet specific year-round requirements of the Laboratory of Kidney and Electrolyte Metabolism, Laboratory of Technical Development and the Surgery Branch, DIR, NHLBI; and the Laboratory of Developmental Neurobiology, IRP, NICHD. Maintenance regimens in use have resulted in successful year-round breeding and production of healthy varied age sheep. Practices that have contributed to reduction of undesired seasonal variables include: (1) continuous prophylactic immunization of all age animal groups; (2) accurate pregnancy diagnosis during first trimester using Doppler ultrasound; (3) monitoring of animal health using various dignostic laboratory techniques; and (4) many husbandry techniques unique to this colony. Such practices have been cost prohibitive in commercial sheep flocks that result in inconsistent availability and existence of varied states of health in animals delivered for laboratory use.